


Uenoyama-kun wants cuddles too.

by StrawberriesNcream



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Ritsuka is baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yayoi istg put on a shirt, giving attention, soft top?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberriesNcream/pseuds/StrawberriesNcream
Summary: Ritsuka just wants attention and cuddles.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Uenoyama-kun wants cuddles too.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fic with a lot of fluff 🥺💖

It was a nice quiet day at Ritsukas house, there was no shouting of bickering siblings, no practice and Netflix was on with snacks included. The couple were squished up in Ritsukas bed, pajamas and all, with chocolate and sweets, chips and juice. Yes it’s unhealthy, but today was one of the days that they rarely have to themselves. They usually have work or practice or school. For one, work has closed for a while for both boys, the live house isn’t allowed crowded people to be in one area and-since he’s a minor- Ritsuka has been let off from going to work. And they don’t have school because their exams have been done and it’s the weekend! _perfect._ Both boys are thoroughly enjoying themselves today. Something has been bothering Ritsuka though, and it’s stupid he thinks but.. he really wants Mafuyu to know. 

You see, Mafuyu always cuddles into Ritsuka, being the smaller. And he loves it, he burrows into Ritsukas arm to watch movies or into his neck to smell his strong cologne or he flat out lays on top of him. Anyhow, it’s comfortable as hell. It’s always been this case. Ritsuka does feel cuddle deprived himself though. He wants cuddles from Mafuyu. 

Mafuyu had gotten up around 5 minutes ago to stretch his legs, mind you he was wearing shorts, they were quite short but not enough to see his butt. And since they were both laying under the duvet, it’s quite cold on the outside. So naturally, after having a walk about and going to the bathroom, he comes back to Ritsuka practically freezing. The poor boy. Ritsuka quickly lifts up the fluffy duvet to his chilly boyfriend and he flops down into it. He warms up quickly and before they know it, the temperature is normal again. But Ritsuka needed to get up, so he did the same as Mafuyu in the same order, and went back to him, less cold but his arms were prickly from his short-sleeve. Mafuyu lifts up the duvet but Ritsuka is the one cuddling him again.. _sigh.._

”Mafuyu.. I’m kinda cold, could you maybe.. uhm... cuddle me?” Ritsuka asked nervously, as if asking a daring question.

Mafuyu perks up,”Awh but I like being the small one..” He makes a cute pouty face, it’s obviously fake, he just wants Ritsukas reaction.

Ritsuka gives him a challenging look as if to say ‘ _you little shit. It’s obvious you have the advantage.’_ But replies with,”-sigh- Never-mind then..”

Mafuyu instantly feels guilty about playing with his boyfriend, of course he can cuddle him, silly Ritsuka. “No no! Uenoyama-kun.. C’mere-“ He shuffles about, but Ritsuka simply sinks more into the sheets, to make himself lower so that Mafuyu can hug him the way he does. And as he wraps he arm around his shoulder, Ritsuka puts his leg in between Mafuyus. Mafuyus first thought was ‘ _wow.. This feels totally different.’_

Ritsuka sighs again, contently and warmly. 

“Better? You don’t need to ask anymore y’know, just move my arm if you want me to cuddle you..” Mafuyu looks at him with soft eyes, basically talking to him like a cute puppy or a toddler.

Ritsuka blushes and hides his face,”//mhmm// I’m a lot warmer now.”

Mafuyu giggles at Ritsuka from hiding his face and plants a kiss on his head, but in his hair, making a cute sound. _‘I’ll do this more often with him.’_ Mafuyu says to himself.

All of a sudden Yayoi knocks on the door but forgets to wait for a response, in just a bra and jeans. “Rikka, Satou. Do you want pizz-“ 

She’s cut off by herself, she knows they’re dating but something seems off,”Rikka? are you in there?” Ritsuka had buried himself in the sheets. She gets a little “mm.” from under there. “Satou I thought you- Aren’t you usually the one being smothered by him? What’s gotten into him??”

”I think he wanted some attention this time.. Nothing wrong with that.” Mafuyu replies back, pulling the sheet off of Ritsuka and ruffling his hair. “Tell me how embarrassed he looks,”

Yayoi bursts out laughing to see her brothers face is bright red from love, but embarrassment. “Ha.. Oh my god, Ritsuka you should see your face..” She’s trying to catch her breathe.

”YAYOI! Ugh! Get out!” He flips the duvet back over himself, hiding in Mafuyus arm. “And put a shirt on.. this is humiliating,”

Yayoi walks out,”I’ll order pepperoni!” 

Mafuyu lifts up the covers again and sees Ritsuka smiling. “Do you enjoy having me cuddle you?”

”I really enjoy it actually.. Thanks for not making me feel dumb.”

”Why would I ever?”

”I know you wouldn’t, I love you.”

Mafuyu clenches at the duvet,”I love you too..”


End file.
